So Close
by GinnyAndDracoForever
Summary: It's the senior prom at PCA, and Chase and Zoey are going as just friends. Or are they? ONESHOT


**A/N: **Title and lyrics are from the song "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin, featured in the movie _Enchanted_. It's part of my fanfic100 stories, written for prompt 038: Touch. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! :]

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Zoey 101, the show would still be on.  


* * *

"Chase, close your mouth!"

He snaps his mouth shut. He hadn't even realized it was open. He looks at her face to see if she's mad, but she's smiling. He tries to think of something to say.

"Zoey…you look…wow, I…I can't even…you look beautiful."

Her blonde hair is pulled back into an elegant updo with a few pieces falling by her face. She's wearing a form-fitting, floor-length, dark red dress with beading at the top and jewelry to match. With the smile on her face, she looks stunning.

"Thank you, Chase." She looks as if she's blushing a little. Or maybe that's just her makeup; he can't really tell.

"Here – I brought you this," he says, snapping back to reality and getting out her corsage. She holds out her wrist and he ties it on for her.

"Oh! I have your boutonniere. Hold on, let me go grab it." She runs back into her room and returns a minute later with his matching flower. "I think I know how to put this on…let's see." She sticks out her tongue in that cute way she does when she's concentrating. She fools around with it for a bit, and then, "There! I knew I could do it." She steps back and smiles again, admiring her work.

Chase smiles back. "Ready to go, then?"

She nods, then shuts and locks the door to her room. He holds out his elbow and she takes it. He feels his nerves starting as they make their way to the gym.

"Wow," Zoey says when they get there. "They did a really good job decorating."

Chase has to agree. The once boring gym is almost unrecognizable. Large round tables are set up all over and there's a red carpet leading to the dance floor. The whole place is decorated to match the theme, Old Time Hollywood. Black and gold balloons line the red carpet and the archway at the end is covered in fake black roses with glittery gold vines. The tables have black tablecloths with gold napkins and gold centerpieces. A big black banner with gold lettering that reads "Welcome to PCA's Senior Prom! Old Time Hollywood" hangs above the stage. The walls are lined with black and gold streamers and two big columns of black and gold balloons sit at either end of the stage. The place looks fantastic.

"Shall we?" Chase says. She nods and they make their way down the red carpet, Zoey's hand still on his elbow. They say hello to all the teachers standing on each side of the red carpet, then walk through the archway and over to their table, number 162.

Zoey's roommate, Lola, and her boyfriend Vince are already there. "Zoey!" Lola says, jumping up and rushing over to hug her best friend. "Ohmygod, you look _amazing_!"

Zoey laughs. "Thanks Lola, you look great too!"

"Hey man," Vince says, standing up and shaking Chase's hand. "Good to see you."

"You too," Chase replies.

The four of them sit down, the girls next to each other and their dates at their side, and wait for their friends to arrive.

"Ohmygod, this place looks amazing," Lola says, looking around at the gym.

"I know, right? They did such a good job with it," Zoey agrees.

They are still talking about the decorations when Quinn and her boyfriend Mark arrive ten minutes later, followed shortly by Michael and his girlfriend Lisa. Everyone says hello and you look great and then they all sit down to wait for the last two.

"Where's Logan? He's gonna be late," Michael says, voicing the thoughts of the whole table.

In typical Logan fashion, he arrives five minutes before prom starts. His date is his flavor of the moment, a tall skinny brunette named Brielle wearing a skimpy gold dress. The girls eye her with obvious dislike, but she seems not to notice. The two say hello and take the remaining seats at the table.

Then, the prom begins. First come the presentations of class officers, then the boring speeches by the Dean and the class advisors. Finally, the food is served. Everyone loves it other than Brielle, who says her chicken cordon bleu is "absolutely atrocious." The other girls roll their eyes.

After dessert is served, the lights are dimmed, the disco ball is lit up, and the DJ comes out. "C'mon girls, let's go dance!" Lola says, and all the girls, even Brielle, get up and head to the dance floor.

Michael moves over and takes Zoey's vacated seat. "So," he says to Chase, "you gonna tell Zoey tonight?"

"Tell her what?" Chase asks, trying to play dumb.

"Don't give me that bullshit, man," Michael replies. "You know exactly what I mean. Are you gonna tell Zoey that you've been madly in love with her since you ran into that stupid flagpole on your bike when you first saw her?"

"I am not 'in love' with her, Michael," Chase says, using air quotes.

"Chase—"

"Okay yes fine, I love Zoey, happy now? But no, I'm not going to say anything to her tonight."

"Why not?!" Michael sounds outraged. "It's prom! She's your date! It's the perfect time to tell her! What's wrong with you?"

"Because, Michael! She's my best friend. We're here as friends. As much as it kills me to say it, I don't think she feels the same way I do." He looks away from Michael, staring intently at the gold centerpiece.

"Chase. Are you crazy? She can't take her eyes off you. She kept looking at you and smiling all through dinner. Are you blind? Look, she's looking at you right now." He nods in the direction of the dance floor.

Chase turns around and sees that Michael is right, Zoey is looking right at him. She smiles and waves. He waves back.

"See? I _told_ you," Michael says. Right then, the song ends and a slow one starts. "She's coming back to the table now. You need to go dance with her."

"I don't know man, I—"

"Hey Chase!" Zoey says, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Want to come dance with me?"

"I, uh, I—" Michael kicks Chase in the shin under the table. "Ow! Yes, let's go." He stands up; Zoey takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

She puts her arms around his neck and his hands automatically go to her waist.

"I love this song," Zoey says. "It's from _Enchanted_." Chase knows that's one of her favorite movies. "It's such a nice song…" She steps closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

He feels like he's going to explode. He can't believe this is happening. His heart is beating at twice it's normal rate and he's sure she can feel it. He listens to the words of the song as they dance:

_You're in my arms and all the world is calm, the music playing on for only two. So close together, and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive._

He feels Zoey smile into his shoulder. He looks around at all the other couples. He sees Lola and Vince on the other side of the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. He holds Zoey tighter.

_And now forever I know, all that I want is to hold you so close._

And now he agrees with Zoey; he loves this song. Even in the huge gym, with all its black and gold decorations and other couples dancing, it feels like it's just the two of them. Chase and Zoey. And that's exactly how he wants it to be.


End file.
